


Re: Happy Summer!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, filled, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lily introduces the Mauraders to Muggle things, TV shows, cars, letter by mail etc. Doesn't have to be any specific one of those, it can be any that you think would particularly fascinate the Marauders.</p>
<p>I went with eMail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Happy Summer!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [deanlovescastielswormstache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielswormstache/pseuds/deanlovescastielswormstache) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Lily introduces the Marauders to Muggle things, TV shows, cars, letter by mail etc. Doesn't have to be any specific one of those, it can be any that you think would particularly fascinate the Marauders.

Lily clicked on the icon, and guided James's hand to it. They were hunched over in the Gryffindor common rom, late, with nobody around. James had claimed a big squishy armchair as his own, and Lily had claimed James as her own. The two of them had a laptop computer with them, and the rest of the Marauders were squinting over Lily's shoulder, trying to grasp the concept. 

"So it's like a owl, but only in this glowing box?" demanded Peter, reaching and tapping the Gmail login. Lily shifted her weight, trying to wrangle the mouse and explain at the same time. 

"It's called eMail," she explained, "And, yeah, it's like an owl. This is your inbox-" she clicked it- "And this is where you receive emails." Sirius rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day of detention, and he wasn't enjoying this impromptu lesson on the world of Muggles. 

"But how do you get the email?" Lupin asked, "Does your laptop run out and fetch it?" The firelight from the grate danced over his features, showing his rake thin body, confused expression, and mussed hair in greater detail. "Is the laptop like an apparition point, or a Portkey, for the emails?" 

"Lily," whined James, "You're heaavvvyy..." he shifted his legs, and Lily slid onto the arm of the chair. "Thanks. So you can send emails, and somebody with the same thing gets them? How do you know they got it?" Lily rubbed her head, wondering how people could be so smart and so dumb at the same time. Lupin was still hung up on the HOW aspect of it all.

"Lily, so it's not charmed or anything?"

"No, you dolt, she said that like 5 times."

"But how else could it work?" 

"Maybe it's powered by rubber duck?"

"Naw, word on the street is that rubber ducks are a weapon."

"So it's NOT charmed?"

"A weapon?!" 

Lily resisted the urge to beat Peter over the head with the laptop. All she wanted to do was have a way to contact her friends over the summer. Instead she got this. James's teasing eyes seemed to smirk at her in the halfl-light. It would have been cuter if he hadn't just stolen the laptop. 

"Right, so it doesn't take extensive computer knowledge to know what history i-"

"Give me that!" Lily snatched her laptop back from her boyfriend's grabby paws. "That has nothing to do with email, and I'm not going to waste any more time on cookies and whatnot, goodness, I just wanted to be able to communicate- Anyway!" She took a deep breath. "So this is your inbox. It's where you get email."

"But h-"

"Quiet Remus! I don't know how, something with wireless, it just appears, ok!? Like, IN the computer. On the screen. Your laptop doesn't move, unless you pick it up." Remus seemed satisfied, at least for the moment, and so Lily moved on to Peter. "There's no charm on it. It's just a piece of very cleaver Muggle technology." Peter nodded, but seemed pretty awed that Muggles could do so much without magic. It kind of amazed Lily to, actually, there were some very smart Muggles out there. 

"Sirius?" she asked, "Question?"

"Yeah, actually, how do you answer these emails? Like how do you make them, or where do you receive them?" Lily took a breath, that turned into a yawn. Her back was sore. Her eyes were achy. Her boyfriend was squishy. It would be nice if they weren't total dunces. 

"Yeah, you just hit reply." Lily wrestled the mouse out of James's hand; he had somehow stole it again. "Or 'New email' and then that's your address bar, and so then you can choose who gets the email. It's possible to have different receivers at the same me. Then this is subject, what the email''s about, and lastly is the body of the email. That's where you type everything you want to be said." 

"Can I get one?" James asked, "I bet you don't have an owl, so we could get email." Lily smiled, then glanced at the clock. 

"That is a REALLY good idea, but you'll have to figure out how to do it yourselves! Goodnight!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what you wanted, but I hope this was something close to it!


End file.
